Thank you
by DragonGirl90
Summary: the result of a dare to write a story in one hour by my friends. rateing for safety ;  sort of parentalRoy/Ed but only sort of.


**Yay! i live!... well sort of, my muse is on strike, something about better wages and benifits or something. anyway this was what came from some of my friends dareing me to write a quick fic where Roy has to either thank or praise Ed for saveing his life... and i had to do it in an hour from the start fo the dare... since i was museless and it was at ten at night and i had classes early the next day this is what i gave them and now i am posting it here.**

**and of course as usual i do not own FMA my lazy muse would never be able to come up with anything that good.**

**Xilon: hey i resent that**

**then get off your lazy ass and work damn you!**

**Xilon: hey muses are people too! i will work when i get benifits and pay!**

**i'll show you pay you pain in the ass, i'll pay you back a hundred fold for all the frustration you've caused me!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you here for Mr. Edward Elric?" the nurse asked tapping on Roy Mustang's shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes, how is he?" Roy asked his voice completely emotionless which caused the nurse to blink in surprise since she was used to people being scared or even angry before they knew how their reason to be here was.

"Don't worry, he's just fine, he should be awake in a few minutes if he isn't up already, would you like to see him?" she continued smiling at him.

"Yes please" Roy stood, Riza Hawkeye who had been sitting quietly next to Roy also stood up and the two of them silently followed the nurse to a small room down the hall.

"Well this is his room, I'll let you two have some time alone with him" the nurse said before walking off.

Roy paused a moment outside wondering exactly what he should expect as a brief image of the young teen laying motionless on the ground with his metal arm a mangled mess next to him in a large puddle of his own blood. Roy sighed and opened the door to see Edward sitting up in the small bed glaring at his missing automail arm.

"Fullmetal" Roy said clearing his throat to get the scowling boy's attention, which didn't change the boy's expression, outside of his glare getting harder when he turned his attention to his superior.

"Great you're here too" Ed huffed before glancing back at his missing arm.

Roy growled under his breath, and the emotions that had been writhing inside him for a few hours now paired with the stress that frayed his nerves and had spent his patience caused him to grab the boy by the front of his shirt which caused Ed to look at him startled as Roy glared at his youngest and most danger prone subordinate. "What were you thinking, you could have died!" Roy hissed. Riza stood near the door watching ready to intervene if either of them got too out of control. Ed glared back silently for a few minutes and Roy was beyond waiting "answer me Fullmetal!"

"You want to know? I was thinking that if I didn't act we all would have died! Sorry for saving your sorry ass, I'll remember that next time" Ed growled back just as heatedly before he coughed wincing in pain which he quickly pushed aside not willing to show any weakness in front of the colonel.

Roy sighed angrily but let go of Ed's shirt and took a few steps back he was about to continue lecturing the boy but he noticed the way Riza was looking at him so he growled under his breath "when you get out of the hospital I want a report on my desk Fullmetal" Roy said walking out of the room followed by Riza and they silently walked to the car.

"What is it Lt." Roy sighed after they were both in the car.

"While I admit that his actions were a bit rash, he did save your life" Riza said stoically glancing at him for a brief second before turning her attention back to the road reminding Roy uncomfortably about his own wounds, already cleaned and bandaged.

"If he keeps doing stupid things like that he won't see his fifteenth birthday let alone fix his brother and his own bodies!" Roy protested. "He could have found a less suicidal way of doing it! The brat is supposed to be a prodigy"

"Sir, with all due respect he is still a kid, have you ever considered that maybe he sometimes acts that way because he is trying to get your attention?" Riza sighed when she saw her statement left Roy looking blank. "Sir, you are one of the few male role models he has ever had in his life, maybe instead of always pointing out his failures and antagonizing him to rage, you could at least occasionally let him know he's done well."

"… What are you saying that I should be his father or something?"

Riza sighed again "well for starters maybe you could try thanking him for saving your life. I think he looks up to you at least a little, praising him occasionally wouldn't kill either of you."

"Yeah just what he needs, and ego boost" Roy grumbled petulantly. "Anyway we should tell Alphonse that Fullmetal is hospitalized, by now he should be wondering what happened to his brother."

"understood Sir" Riza said making the appropriate turn that would take them to the hotel where Alphonse would be waiting for Edward to get back from the mission.

A week later~

Roy looked up as his door opened and in walked Edward and Alphonse right behind him. "Ah Fullmetal, I hope the report is legible this time or you will have to write it again you know" Roy said smirking as the boy growled under his breath glaring daggers at him.

"Brother, remember what the doctor said, you aren't fully healed yet" Al said putting his hands on his brother's shoulders to keep the boy's infamous temper in check.

"…bastard is asking for it" Ed growled shaking with rage but he dug out the paper and threw it down on Roy's desk. Roy quirked an eyebrow and looked over the paper, while Ed looked like if he ever figured out how to make looks kill, Roy would die a thousand deaths in a second.

"Well Fullmetal" Roy said putting the paper down and looking up "it does all seem in order, dismissed,"

"Better be" Ed growled again but turned and started heading back to the door with Alphonse right behind him.

"Oh and Fullmetal" Roy said just as the boy was at the door and halfway out it.

"What now bastard!" Ed hissed turning around to glare at Roy again.

"Thank you" Roy said and had to resist the urge to smirk when the boy's death glare dropped immediately into a confused expression. The boy blinked a few times before a satisfied smile spread across his face and he hummed lightly to himself before turning to leave again.

"Whatever" Ed replied over his shoulder, and if Roy hadn't seen the smile he might have been able to pull of the illusion of not really caring, but since Roy knew the boy was beaming he heard it as 'you're welcome'.

"What was that for Brother?" Roy heard Alphonse ask.

"Nothing Al" Ed replied before they were out of Roy's earshot. Roy smiled to himself thinking maybe he should listen to Riza more often.

* * *

**I kind of really like the end... maybe i'll figure out what happend in the begining one of these days... oh well. R&R you know the drill. **


End file.
